


Twilight Blossoms

by WingedGhoul



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princess - Freeform, LoZ - Freeform, Other, Reader turned into a Twili by some unknown force, Slow Burn, Zant is a bastard but he gets nicer i promise, Zant knows ur not a natural Twili and he's actually interested in Why U Like That, going off the game some but also taking its own turn as well, tags and ratings prone to change and edits, they/them pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedGhoul/pseuds/WingedGhoul
Summary: Cursed by an unknown force and transformed into a Twili as the darkened world overcame your own, you search for a way to turn yourself back so you may return to the world of the Light and reunite with your friends. Yet something draws you in deeper to the darkened realm, making you wish to stay, and it's not just the Twili blood talking...
Relationships: Zant (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Zant (Legend of Zelda)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written something, I've been really wanting to get back into it and I decided  
> Hey, there's not a lot of Zant/Reader fics out there and I love that weirdly proportioned boi and so this is coming about from that!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, I'm also planning to try and write for my other fics but for now there's This to try and coax the writing out of me more

The world shifted. A strange power swept down and around you, like a small gust picking up fallen leaves, making them dance gracefully within the air before settling once more. That was all you could recall before everything fell into darkness.

You awoke and sat up to the best of your abilities, not remembering what had happened, only knowing that your head was pounding loudly and painfully, causing you to reach a hand up to try and cease the thumping that resided in your skull and nearly making you deaf, eyes snapping shut once again. Once the pounding became a dull enough pain to deal with, you removed your hand, getting a look at your surroundings.

Everything seemed the same, the trees and the grass and... Looking up at the sky, you took a moment to examine the otherworldly feeling of the clouds and the sky above. When you had last checked, the sun was at its highest, and the sky was a bright blue. It seemed like it had transformed into something more... sinister and dark, not something you were accustomed to.

Specks of what looked to be of pure darkness seemed to flicker in and out of existence all around you, some appearing low to the ground before floating up only to vanish in random spots of air, never seeming to be able to stay for longer than a few seconds only to be replaced by a new speck that only did the same. Where were you? This looked like your village, and yet everything felt... off. All you remembered was doing your daily chores and helping out your friends and some of the other villagers, now... What was going on?

The more you looked around, the more you felt just how quiet it truly was and how alone you were in this now abandoned place. Where was everyone? Surely you couldn't have been the only one sucked into this... practically parallel dimension of your own. Right?

You stood, dusting off your clothes before you froze, catching a glimpse at your arms and legs at last. They definitely changed, turning a gray-blue with a much darker gray swirling up your arms but not going any further than just barely above your elbows. Something else you noted that seemed to ignore the darker shades upon you as they overlapped on the two-toned skin you now had; strange markings. The markings were a vibrant teal in colour, the lines etching out in an array of patterns along your arms and legs. You could only assume they were over the rest of your body judging from how some slipped past your sleeves.

Panic consumed you once your brain had registered what it was seeing, striking through your body as you could only stare at the markings. This had to be some type of dream. You had no idea what was going on, only wishing to return to your own world to see your friends again. Oh, please, Goddess above, let this just be some kind of strange dream!

Your eyes flicked towards the river that flowed by your little village, and you debated taking a look to see if your face had suffered the same fate as your arms and legs. Actually, come to think of it, you knew that it had to. You were curious about what markings you would see and if they were far more unique. You eventually decided against it, for once the thought of your face being transformed into something unfavourable that you couldn't feel until you gazed at your own reflection sprang to mind, it turned the idea sour and unwelcoming. Maybe... you'd look later, but for now you would let your mind process all it has already taken in until everything settled -- even if it felt like it was rattling in your mind and not fully being digested and only little things were counted as 'normal enough' to not worry you. 

Pulling yourself from your own head as to not run in circles over and over... Standing around wasn't going to help you get back home any faster. But what could you do? Maybe having a better idea of your surroundings would be able to help make up your mind and could help you understand what happened before you blacked out. You needed to know, you needed answers. 

You started off with walking down the main road of your village, your eyes not focusing on the pathway in-front of you. You couldn't help but to examine everything even if it seemed to remain the same, paranoid that at any moment some type of creatures that only lived within this world would go for the attack. Even if you had no weapon on you, it was best to be alert and prepared to bolt.

The eerie silence didn't soothe your paranoia. It almost made you wish for something to jump out at you just to put the silence to an end. Maybe, just maybe, this was a lucid nightmare that your brain must have cooked up from getting hit in the head by something. One of your friends probably pulling a sick prank, or something had fallen on you. For all you knew, your body could be still sitting in the same spot you had awoken and you were now in the spirit realm.

Okay. That's not as much of a fun thought. Your mind seemed to be thinking more along the dark path since it still couldn't comprehend what happened to the world around you and was only going to an idea that seemed right for the moment that fit how the world felt. Even if it was completely wrong and not at all true. At least you hoped it was wrong. You should stop trying to think about it....

“Is anyone out here?” you spoke aloud. Maybe your voice would pique the interest of... something friendly! And if not, then there was no backing down now. You already put it out there. No take-backs.

The silence continued on even as your voice echoed through the deserted village. You listened closely to the surrounding area, hearing nothing save for a breeze that rolled past. As silly as it was, it did give a small amount of comfort.

But the comfort didn't last long.

As it turned out, you weren't as alone as you thought. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up on end as you heard creaking of wood above you from the roof of a nearby shop. Hesitantly, you looked up to see what caused the noise and your eyes went wide. All you saw was a quick shadow as a creature jumped down from its perch and landed behind you. You quickly whirled around and nearly tripped as you stepped back away from it out of fear it would strike.

It didn't seem to be alone. It was like they all appeared out of thin air; you were certain they weren't on top of all those houses when you were looking at them before!

Six of them now surrounded you, like a pack of wolves having cornered their prey after it felt so safe and secure. Getting a look at them it was as if they were wearing a shield for a mask over their faces, tendrils spewing from both the top and bottom parts of it. Their front limbs were unbelievably long compared to their legs, and yet their hands didn't seem to bear claws, but for all you knew they could be retractable, and their hands... were so strange to look at, the pointer finger and pinky being far longer than the two fingers in-between. Much like yourself, you also saw they bore markings all over their bodies. Only certain marks were a bright red compared to your own.

Were these... the beings that inhabited this world? If so, they were horrifying. They hadn't attempted to lash out at you or got any closer from their positions, they seemed to only stare. Examining you closely despite not having any visible eyes. You could feel them on you regardless. It made you thankful in a way that they didn't show to be fully intent on attacking – yet – appearing to be merely curious now, even as they began to circle you blocking off your exits.

They kept their distance however, and not once did their vision stray away from you, not that you would be going anywhere any time soon. You couldn't keep your eyes on all of them, as much as your instincts wanted to keep track of each and every one just to be aware if they would go for the strike. There would always be one just outside of your peripherals and you couldn't keep your head from snapping back and forth between the ones that strayed out of your view. 

You stepped back as one of the creatures began to approach, not knowing its full intentions but not wanting to be within range of those gangly arms if it was planning to harm you. You had no way to defend yourself, no weapon in sight, not one that was within reach or within a close enough vicinity to be grabbed before one of them could pounce on you. You hesitantly raised your arms in surrender, ven if you were unsure if that would do anything to help you against these strange beasts.

The creature stopped, letting out a hollow bellow before something else made your body run cold. A deep voice called out from behind you, far too close for your liking, your heart beginning to beat out of your chest from the fear that overtook you.

“Well now. What a unique predicament we have here...”


	2. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could this stranger be, can he help you? His intimidating appearance gives quite a panic at first, but he may be the only one who could aid you and help you return home...

Things were happening far too fast now that your head was starting to spin. From the quiet of being alone in this flipped world, to the sudden appearance of the dark creatures out of nowhere, and now to the voice of someone you didn't recognize sounding from behind you, their words playfully sinister.

Your curiosity was to blame as you turned around to catch a glimpse at the unknown being, perhaps a little too quickly for your own liking, not even thinking or being able to stop yourself. You weren't sure what to expect, but if the stranger looked kinder than the beasts that seemed to take a few steps from you, you were sure to feel relieved and at last get answers for what was going on. 

But you could only feel your eyes widen and your heart drop before you had to crane your head to look up. The only thing your eyes were first met with was the strangely designed, yet regal, robes that the man wore. 

He was tall. _Uncomfortably_ tall. Your neck was already starting to ache as your gaze went to his face, which seemed partially hidden by a helmet that was foreign in design to you, unlike anything you had ever seen – of course you had hardly ventured much from your own village to truly tell, yet the way it looked... it was not of your world either way. It looked lizard-like in appearance at best. You had noticed that you could only see the lower half of his features, with the rest hidden away beneath the cold metal.

He was smiling. Or... was he? A closer look at his lips, you noticed something. The corners, they seemed like they were cut in two directions. They didn't appear to be scars, though... Your brows furrowed as you thought: Did you have those at the corners of your lips as well? You could hardly form any more than one question in your mind, being brought right back to the world as he tilted his head forward, only the slightest bit, just to get a better look down at you.

Now you truly felt small from the way those large eyes leered down at your smaller frame compared to his own. For a second, you were actually wishing for the quiet to return and for all these beings surrounding you to vanish just as quickly as they had appeared. To be alone once again was one of those things that would have been much more desired compared to the intimidating figure standing before you.

“What do we have here?” Once more, that deep voice rattled you to your very core as he spoke, his lips seemed to upturn into a more distinct smile. As friendly as it appeared it gave you no security or feeling of safety and real caring.

You began to stutter, words forming anything _but_ a coherent sentence as you turned your gaze away, taking a few steps back as you began to fidget with your fingers, still trying to form any sort of words but nothing coming out. He followed your movement, not appearing to want you stepping away from him, looming over your smaller form still. How easy it was for him to take a single step and already be far too close to you yet again.

"I had felt something. Something... strange. And so I chanced coming to look,” he went on despite your lack of response, voice still calm before a soft chuckle escaped him. All too quickly his hand lunged forward, giving you no time to react, snatching you by your chin and forcing your gaze back to him. "And what do I find but a rather curious thing..."

“I... I..” you struggled to find any words, pure panic engulfing you as you could only stare at the lifeless eyes of his helm. He began to tilt your head slowly from side to side, applying a slight pressure to make certain you would comply even if you didn't want to, though you could feel your perhaps shouldn't try to fight him, studying you briefly before he released you, causing you to stumble a little bit from how he had held you. Once again you stepped from him, but he did not follow. Only watched, that smile still splayed on his lips.

“My _sincerest_ apologies for being so aggressive with that,” he cooed, brushing off your attempt at defending yourself with words, “surely you must understand that this is... not something I would have come to be able to do with my powers or have expected to see: Transforming a Light Dweller into my own kind.”

“One of... your own kind?” you finally managed, even if it was only parroting the end of his sentence. It took you a moment before you straightened yourself, realizing you had been slightly cowering down just a moment before. “How do you... know if I'm not really one of your own? And only just found myself here... somehow?” A silly question you thought, but you couldn't keep a hold on your tongue and words were just falling out now, even if just moments before words had eluded you like fish in a pond. 

He could only laugh. Such a silly little question you presented, you should have figured you would get that out of him at best. He gestured broadly towards your outfit after his bout of laughter, causing you to look down at what you were wearing. You still had on your regular village clothes. The fabric had not changed with you – which was understandable as to how it may have given it away that you weren't a full-blood of his kind, even just looking at his regal robes made it clear that their fashion was far more distinctive when compared with your own. 

“Your _outfit._ It reeks of Light Dweller. You may present as Twili, sharing the same skin, but that does not hide what you were before. I am uncertain as to how a lowly being as you became one of my own, but--”

“So... you didn't do this to me? At least not intentionally?” You could have cursed yourself for interrupting him, but you couldn't help it. You wanted to know more, to desperately find any hold on anything that could give you an idea as to how you could have ended up the way you were when you were just a simple villager trying to make your way in the world. If he didn't know, then... What now?

“Not intentionally,” his voice was barely a whisper as his smile faded into a thin line, his gaze finally leaving your smaller form and towards the dark beasts – your eyes following his as you peered over your shoulder. 

They seemed to have been watching the entire conversation in silence, not having budged from their positions and yet they seemed so ready to advance and rip you apart at a moments notice with how hunched they were and lowered to the ground. Did they always look like that? It was tough to say now that your focus had been fully on the... Twili? That's what he called it before, right?

“It may be wise of you to come with me,” his voice rang through the air to you as he began to walk, causing your head to snap back to him and blink curiously. He stopped after a few more steps, noticing you had not budged and only stood, dumbfounded by his words and action. He clicked his tongue, voice leaning on the bemused side, “Or I could leave you here, it matters not to me which you would choose. Though, it may prove to be in your best interest with how you are now and if you wish to have any chance at returning to your..... former state...”

Should you follow him? Everything in your body was begging you to not, pleading to just stay put and saying something would happen that would reverse whatever transpired that cursed you to be like this. Yet what were you to do if you didn't? You really didn't want to stay here, but you weren't certain what he would do if you followed him, her could be lying... Or, he would be kind and take you to someone who could help you, even if that may be wishful thinking on your end...

What other choice did you have? Not many others, and those dark beasts didn't seem like they would play nice if you turned down the man who... appeared to, even if it was very little, have control over them as they would have attacked if he didn't show up to halt them.

You quickly ran to his side as he was already resuming his walk and getting further from you, to make sure you knew he wasn't going to wait around longer for you to make-up your mind and so you knew he was going to keep his word and not care if you came with him or not. You crossed your arms over your chest and stared to the ground, his feet in your peripherals. His shoes were.... well, interesting to say the least. It then occurred to you after a few lingering moments; you didn't even know this man's name! He never introduced himself! That may help if you were going to be like this for awhile. 

“I'm.... Y/N, by the way,” you spoke up, side-eying him to see if he would even care to elaborate on who he may be so you didn't struggle and call him something wrong. “You... never gave me your name. I think I'd like to know, if you wouldn't mind.”

“You are to address me as _King_ Zant,” he spoke with pride, a slight bite to his words hidden away beneath it all, hardly waiting a second after you had asked him.

Okay... so he was a King. Though, you could already feel he wasn't entirely a very nice King, given how he had treated you not even too long ago, causing you to gently caress your chin absentmindedly where he had grabbed you. Though, on second thought, that was because you weren't fully one of his people that he was treating you with more disdain and anger. He didn't seem to fond of 'Light Dwellers' as he put it, so it had to be something with that...

You'd have to get use to that real quick if that was the case. Unease starting to stir in your stomach as you thought to yourself more and kept yourself silent, not knowing what to say to him while also avoiding annoying him with questions.

The dark beasts didn't follow, they only dispersed and began to make their ways around the little village you called home. You could only cast a glance back; the last look to your home -- your safety, your everything -- before you were taken away from it to Goddesses know where.

Why did today have to go like this? Why couldn't it have just been a normal day?


	3. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving to the castle, Zant finds you a room to stay in. Little after, he sits with you and you begin to talk, although he seems... much more amused by your situation that you would like at first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter out yesterday, since i wanted the 9th to be the days I uploaded chapters to this fic, but I got super busy! so guess today will do just fine haha
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy!

The world he had transported you to felt off, and yet, it held the feeling of.. safety. You couldn't quite place it, but a part of you seemed to be relieved to be within this strange land compared to how you felt in your own. You hadn't understood it until now how it longed for the strangeness of this unknown place. 

The King of Twilight had told you that this world was one of forever-twilight; so was a description you could gather. That it was a world of it's own paralleling the 'Light Realm'. That was all he gave you of it, no other details. He denied answering any questions you had, only giving a dismissive gesture towards you whenever you attempted to ask. Whether he didn't wish to hear you talk, or if he simply desired not to talk any more for the time being you couldn't distinguish. It was as if he was both interested in you, and yet could care less about your existence at the same time. Maybe it was because you were a Light Dweller originally that he acted so cold towards you... Just judging from how he reacted towards you gave you the idea that he despised your own kind.

The walk through the massive castle was shared in silence.

You took the time to study him more, nothing else to do for the time being. Looking him up and down, judging from how he walked his legs must have been shorter than the rest of his body, which was odd when you thought about it. And his arms; you could just barely see the fingertips of his abnormally long pointer and pinky fingers peeking out from those long sleeves. Such a strangely proportioned man, though maybe that was how many Twili presented? You hadn't seen any other Twili since you arrived, and you weren't sure if those dark beasts could be considered as such. 

Your brows were tightly knitted together in thought as you walked, only before coming to an abrupt halt as Zant stopped in his tracks. He turned to the right, and opened a door that you didn't even notice was there, gesturing for you to enter. For a moment, you were skeptical about it; what if it was a type of trap? His lips seemed to twitch downward, causing you to quickly rethink as you bowed your head and entered the room, not wanting to make him too upset. 

It was quaint, nothing too surprising. A guest room, perhaps? At the farthest corner laid a bed with dark covers, the trim having runes etched into the silk which you could see by their faint glowing. Next to the bed sat a nightstand, and across from it, a bare desk, a few blank and scattered papers resting upon it. In the middle of the room was a table accompanied by two chairs that were comfortably seated. There were two windows, but they were hardly considered to be even that. Slim rectangles cut out of the stone to show the sky, but high enough to where one couldn't attempt to get out. Not that the windows would allow anyone to slip through with how squeezed they were.

“I have something that requires my attention. I will be back shortly...” he spoke a little louder than before, garnering your attention rather quickly, causing you to look back at him over your shoulder. “You will be staying here for the time being... there will be a few things I will wish to discuss upon my return..”

Giving you no time to respond, the door shut, leaving you alone within the room. You quietly slinked towards the door and, more out of curiosity, attempted to open it with no prevail. You didn't know what you would have done if you did manage to get out, this place seemed large and you would have gotten lost with how the walls looked alike in many places. Your curiosity would have to wait another day when you understood things better.

With no way out and not any other choice, you made your way towards the desk and looked over the papers. You picked one up and flipped it to see the back, checking to see if it was as blank as it appeared. You were only slightly disappointed that it was merely a blank sheet and set it back upon the desk, now moving towards the bed. You allowed yourself to fall down onto it, bouncing once before you laid flat letting out a long sigh into the sheets.

You flipped onto your back, staring up at the ceiling for a few moments. You didn't even realize you were drifting off to sleep, your eyes growing heavy until they fully shut and you fell out of the world around you.

You couldn't recall how long you had been asleep for, the fact the sky outside never changed from the twilight didn't help you. It only felt later than when you had arrived, but even then you couldn't be 100% certain that any time passed at all. You sighed and sat-up, looking down to the ground before you heard an approach of footsteps. You lifted your head, glancing towards the door. Of course, being King, Zant must have had servants around to clean, right? 

The door opened, and in came an unknown Twili. Their face covered by the same mask that those dark beasts from back at your village wore, holding a tray. A strange-looking pot with a spout and two cups sat on it neatly as they walked in, settling it on the table. Grabbing hold of the pot, they began filling the two cups with a dark drink. The Twili said nothing, looked towards you, and bowed their head ever so gently then making their exit, once again leaving you alone. You hardly got any time to fully study the other or their markings, only catching a glimpse of red in their marks and seeing that they were far shorter than Zant was, and even shorter than you were. There goes your idea that all Twili were tall and could loom over any Hylian you could think of.

Curious, you wandered over to the table. The aroma wafting through the air was unfamiliar to you, the only identifiable scent was it held a slightly earthy smell. If this was a special drink of this world, you were curious about the taste, the temptation growing the more you stared down at it.

Since there were two cups, you assumed Zant would be joining you. 

You mulled over things to converse about for when he came back. A plethora of questions jumbled within your mind as a sudden jolt of excitement shot through your body. If the King was feeling nice about it, maybe you could finally get some answers at last. You knew he wouldn't be able to help with your exact predicament, but you could learn about his world! If you were going to be staying here, may as well get to know the culture, it would come in handy. You may need to adapt to it if neither of you could find out how to revert you back to your normal self.

A gentle smile on your face, you sat yourself down and glanced to the door in waiting. It was only a few more agonizing moments before the door was opened and there stood the looming figure of the King of Twilight.

Zant said nothing, lingering in the doorway for only a few seconds before he stepped inside and the door shut behind him. He pulled out the chair that was closest to the door and sat himself down; the chair fit him awkwardly and yet he seemed comfortable. You figured he was anyway, it was tough to tell as his face remained hidden beneath that helm of his and his lips gave no hint and remained in a neutral state.

“S... So...” you began, gently tapping one finger on the table. Even with your excitement, the Twili sitting in-front of you still made you a bit nervous. The King smiled, lips upturned ever so gently as he regarded you. A light laugh, which made you look at him with a curious glance.

“Perhaps I should have had one of the servants bring you fitting, appropriate clothes. Looking at the ones you have on...” he hummed in thought, “they simply won't do while you reside here...”

You gave an awkward smile, unsure how to respond to such words and looked down. Zant grabbed the small cup and placed it in-front of him, and just as you went to reach for yours he slid it towards you, his arm long enough to do so without even leaning forward, not that the table was extremely long or wide, but big enough to give proper space between the both of you to be comfortable.

“Petty little things like that aside for now... Shall we talk?” 

He lifted his cup and took a short sip of it as he let the silence build between you. You weren't sure if he wanted you to talk first, to ask your questions he would have known were eating away at you the second you went with him, or if he was thinking of how to start this conversation off himself. You clasped the cup fully in your hands, looking down into the liquid. 

“Do indulge me, won't you...” Zant was the one to break the silence at last, a small grin tugging at his lips, “have you any thoughts or ideas as to how you came to this form at all? I have been mulling it over myself, with little making sense in a proper form.”

“I wish I could tell you,” you began in response, propping your elbows on the table as you held your cup up but did not drink from it, “I've been thinking it over too, but nothing seems to click. Maybe it was just... an accident that happened when the magic overcame my land,” you tried to reason in some way, wanting to offer some answer to him, yet not knowing what to say either. “Other than that, nothing else makes sense – and I don't think my family had any enemies or curses set upon them. None that would only appear after being hit by your Twili magik.”

He hummed once again, long fingers tapping on his cup as he seemed to be in thought. The silence once more fell upon the both of you as you tried to think of more things to say, and with no way to tell what the King was thinking, it only served to make you slump. It was only when you heard him give a dark chuckle that you returned your vision to him and slightly straightened yourself, eager to listen to what he would say.

“I find it to be nearly just in a wicked way," he began, those hidden eyes staring you down as he lifted his cup, "a light dweller, being forced to feel how it is to be one that you have oppressed for ages once I cast Twilight over your land... It's almost amusing to me," he mused as he drank from his cup, eyes possibly still focusing on you from behind his helm. "Tell me. How does it feel? To not be able to return to the lands you feel you are so _rightfully entitled_ to?"

His voice held venom even as he spoke so calmly towards you, you could practically feel it pierce your skin. How were you to respond? You didn't even know that this realm existed! He couldn't expect you to understand it all within the short time you became aware of it all, right? And it was so sudden... Where did that come from? You were beginning to suspect that his hatred for your kind was far more than just a hunch... and from what he said, you could only try to piece it all together.

“I suppose that is something you will learn more about later, then...” the King continued, heaving a sigh as his calm, gentle demeanor returned, the poisoned air around you seeming to dissipate just as quickly as it had come from his words. “My apologies for such an outburst, it's simply... delightful, having one of the light to finally know how it feels to be trapped within this land. You may not have been here long, but you desperately desire to return to the Light Realm, don't you?”

“Of course I do! Uhh... I mean... Of course, King Zant,” you tried to remain as cool-headed as Zant seemed to be, not wanting to appear too eager in fear it may not help you to react in such a way. He wasn't entirely amused by you, you could feel that, but the air didn't seem to bog down with the feeling of tension which was a relief and eased your racing mind some.

“And that is the point _I_ desire to make as well,” Zant gave a smile, only barely showing his teeth, and from what you had caught a glimpse of, they were all pointed like sharp, dangerous needles. “One of the servants will bring you more appropriate clothes,” he diverted the topic, taking a sip from his cup before he placed it down and to the side, “they will bring more than one, so you may choose to your liking of what you wish to wear while you reside here.”

You knew it was mostly because he disliked your current attire that he was offering such a gesture, but it was such a nice thought if not paired with his hatred for your kind. You offer a smile to him and give a nod of your head.

“Thank you. That's very kind, I can't wait to see what you have.” You were genuinely excited at the idea, the prospect of seeing what other Twili wore, wanting to see just how varied it was from your home. Just then, another thought crossed your mind. “Uhm.... ” you leaned forward, resting your arms on the table after you set your own cup to the side. “I'm... curious about something,”

“Ohh?” that deep voice was filled with interest, even with hardly any words spoken you could feel he was eager to hear what you had to ask.

“... What would happen if a Twili was left in my world? Can they survive there? Is it possible for one to even be there aside from at the time of twilight? Or can they not stand my world at all?” you couldn't stop yourself once it left your mouth, even if it wasn't that many little questions all in a row, you still felt as if you asked so much of him.

Zant only stared at you. Then, his smile grew a bit wider.


End file.
